hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Chance Meeting (Case)
is the 15th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary As Dodomekis prepares for a fight against Heidi and Nils Lees, he reveals that he has been feeling uneasy whenever he sees Heidi's face. Ignoring his consciousness, he proceed on sending two massive Poison Bath attack towards Heidi and Nils which are able to dodge both of them. Subsequently, Nils quickly orders his Mist Minotaur to deliver a punch towards Dodomekis who can be seen easily stops the punch with his single hand. As he stops the punch, he swiftly sends another Poison Bath towards both of them. Heidi and Nils who barely able to avoid the said attack are taken by surprise as Dodomekis suddenly appears in front of them, casually whistles, ready to deliver devastating blows. Fortunately, Dodomekis is suddenly immobelized which rendered him to deliver the blows. Vivian Blanchard who can be seen still laying on the ground, reveals that she had injected Dodomekis with a specified substance when he punched her the last time they engage in a fight. However, Vivi's small effort is quickly being negated as Dodomekis quickly excretes his Allergen Neutralizer that is able to counter her substance. Seeing her Metallic Poison being nullified, Vivi doesn't feel discourage as she believes on her friends where as she speaks are starting to combine their Eureka. The moment Heidi combines his Newtonian Apple with Nils' Eureka, the Mist Minotaur starts to disperse back into mist which quickly surrounds Dodomekis. He starts to mock them after seeing their attempt to hide within the mist, questioning whether they try to runaway. However, Heidi quickly reveals their true intention of entrapping Dodomekis when the mist suddenly turn into massive dome of water. He explains that by enforcing the mist with gravity's attraction force, Heidi manages to convert the mist gaseous form into liquid form, creating a dome that they called Aqua Cage. Dodomekis who can be seen once again unfazed by it, falls into silence when suddenly a beam came and tears both the ground and a part of his coat. He then sees that a coil like pole that is able to shoot a beam of water had protruded from the inner surface. Seeing Dodomekis who recognizes the beam as a Water Cutter, Heidi then enlightens him that the dome is not their only strategy as multiple coils starts appearing from every corner of the inner surface, surrounding Dodomekis. As they activates their finishing move, Cage Violate, all the coils start to simultaneously fires countless water beams that leaves Dodomekis unable to counter them. As Heidi congratulates Nils for their victory over Dodomekis, a black sphere suddenly appears before them. A man can be seen coming out of the sphere where he seems to manage to save Dodomekis from his potential death. As the man speaks to him, Dodomekis finally realize the source of his uneasiness as the said man reveals his face which bares an uncanny resemblance with Heidi. Chitose Toriiooji who recognizes the resemblance, turns her attention to Heidi where she is taken by surprise as she witness her instructor trembling in fear. As the mysterious man starts to reminisce about how it has been six years since he met Heidi whom he calls "Barschheit", he reveals that he is his older brother. Hearing the shocking news, everyone can be seen falling into silence while Vivi starts to understand why she was given a mission to watch over Heidi by White Joker. However, hearing the fact about the man, Heidi finally stops trembling as he is filled with excitement over the chance meeting with the man from his past memory. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation